La solitude
by Akina-Red
Summary: Quans Scorpuis raconte comment il a rencontré le père de leur fils


**La solitude**

La maison des Potter était emplie des cris de Ginny qui ne voulait pas louper le Poudlard expresse. Elle vociféra.

-Lili, Séverus, Albus le train part dans 15 minutes.

Les 3 enfants bouclèrent leurs valises avant de rejoindre leur mère rouge de colère qui les attendait dans le salon.

5 minutes plus tard sur le quai

Lili et Séverus avaient abandonné leur petit frère sur le quai. Le dernier rentrait à peine en 1er année. Ginny enlaça tendrement son fils tandis qu'Harry posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui dire.

-N'oublie pas Albums quoi que tu face je serais fier de toi.

Le brun sourit sous la remarque de son père et murmura.

-Merci papa je te rendrais fier de moi !

À l'autre bout du quai au même moment

Tous le monde l'aurait reconnue sur le quai. Le grand homme blond tenant par la main son sosie en miniature, les yeux de l'enfant était illuminé par un sentiment que l'on ne voyait que rarement dans les yeux d'un Malefoy. De la joie, le petit Scorpius entamait sa première année a Poudlard il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Avant de monter à son tours dans le train il fit signe a son père de se pencher et le serra une dernière fois contre lui.

-N'oublie pas Scorpius, tu es un Malefoy !

Sur ces dernières paroles l'enfant sourit et grimpa dans le train.

Environ 3 heure plus tard

Les première années était rassemblé devant l'estrade attendent que la directrice MC Gonagale clame leurs noms. Quelques élèves état déjà passer mais Albus n'était pas temps intéresser que cela du moins jusqu'à qu'il entende.

-Rose Weaslay

L'allée se tu complètement et tous levèrent la tête pour voir une petite brune monté sur l'estrade. On posa délicatement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après minutes il s'exclama enfin.

-Griffondor !

Cela était tellement logique pour une Weaslay. Albus sourit à sa cousine qui lui fit signe en rejoignant la table de sa maison. Les noms s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un nom attire de nouveau l'intention du jeune Potter.

-Scorpius Malefoy

Le sourire aux lèvres le blondinet grimpa sur l'estrade, s'installa sur la chaise et avant que le choixpeau n'ai us le temps de frôler la coupe de cheveux parfaite de l'enfant Malefoy qu'il hurla.

-Serpentard !

Albus sourit il trouvait le blond assez mignon mas jamais ils ne pourront être ami. Après tous il était à Serpentard. Le Potter sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son nom. C'est les jambes tremblantes et les mains moites qu'il se dirigea vers l'estrade à son tour. Un grand silence planait dans la salle, le temps que le choixpeau mettait lui paraissait une éternité. Il étendit enfin ...

-Serpentard ...

Quoi Serpentard ? Le cerveau d'Albus fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure. Il réalisa enfin lorsque les regards noirs des autres membres de sa famille siégeant à griffondor se posèrent sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Merlin, Albus avait quitté la grande salle.

Du côté de Scorpius

En voyant le petit brun quitter la salle en courant il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Le jeune Potter était monté en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Je suis un monstre, un Potter qui se retrouve a Serpentard c'est horrible, je vais passer le reste de mes jours seul.

Le blond sans attendre une secondes de plus s'assit à côté de brun et dit.

-Tu es loin d'être un monstre, tu es à serpentard alors relève la tête deviens le meilleur de Poudlard et prouve à tous que même à Serpentard tu reste courageux et combatif !

Surpris par cette tirade, Abus releva ses yeux humides vers un être adorable. Celui-ci lui tendit un mouchoir avec ses initiales brodées et essuya délicatement les larmes qui avaient perlées sur ses joues. Le brun murmura d'une vous tremblante

-J'ai peur.

Scorpius le pris dans ses bras, caressa ses cheveux et susurra d'une voix douce et tendre.

-Tant que tu auras peur je serai là, quand tu tomberas je te relèverai et lorsque tu te sentiras seul tu penseras à moi et je te rejoindrai.

Le petit serpentard offrit un grand sourire au blond et posa sa tête sur son torse et chuchota.

-Merci

14 ans plus tard

-Voilà comment j'ai rencontré votre papa!

Termina Scorpius a la vue de ses jumeaux souriants.

-Papa t'est tout rouge !

Chantonna Théo en remarquent Albus qui avait écouté l'histoire du fond de la pièce.

- Bonne nuit les enfants.

Le blond recouvrit les jumeaux de leur couette et fit un bisou sur le front de Ted et Théo avant de rejoindre son mari toujours rouge tomate au fond de la pièce.

-Mais il ne faut pas rougir mon cœur.

Albus lui tourna le dos et se mis en route vers la cuisine. Scorpius lui agrippa la taille, l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres dans son cou avant de murmurer sensuellement.

-Je t'aime Albus Potter-Malefoy

L'intéressé soupira de bien-être et soupira

-Moi aussi mon ange moi aussi je t'aime


End file.
